


It Never Needed To Be Said

by saragapen



Series: Gumlee One-Shots [8]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gumlee - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saragapen/pseuds/saragapen
Summary: Just another drabble to help me get back into writing.





	It Never Needed To Be Said

It never needed to be said.

Gumball never told Marshall how he liked his pillow slightly angled when he slept but Lee always knew, he didn't need to be told. He had watched Gumball for a while and when he'd sleep with the taffy, he picked up the small notion that Gumball was quite glad about.

It never needed to be said

Marshall never told how he didn't like purplish-reds, Gumball just knew. He didn't need to be told. Whenever Gumball would make anything for Marshall, he'd make sure to keep the red as pure as possible.

It never needed to be said

Gumball never told Marshall how he was scared of PDA so he wouldn't upset Marshall but lee just knew. He didn't need to be told. Marshall would make sure he didn't force Gumball to do anything out of his comfort. At least not for too long.

It never needed to be said

Unlike Gumball, Marshall loved his hair being played with and Gumball knew this. He didn't need to be told. Every time he had to comfort Lee, he would make sure his fingers were comfortably intertwined in the raven strands.

It never needed to be said

Their affectionate thoughts were something they locked within themselves. They didn't need to be told. But sometimes, actions aren't enough and a simple "I love you" made all the sacrifices and efforts that more valuable.

So it needed to be said


End file.
